DESCRIPTION: Dr. Weinrich will conduct a descriptive study of relationships between various socioeconomic factors, knowledge of genetic testing, and intent to participate in cancer genetic susceptibility testing. The final sample will be 200 men from South Carolina who are enrolled in the Prostate Cancer Project and have a family member who had prostate cancer. The entire cohort of 256 persons enrolled in the project will be called and to answer some questions. She expects a refusal rate of 17% based on prior phone experience with this cohort. Demographic data on age, race, education, income, and marital status are already available, and subjects have agreed to future phone contacts. A cancer genetic knowledge scale will be developed and pretested by the applicant during the course of the fellowship, as will an instrument to measure intent to have genetic susceptibility testing. Spearman rank order correlations and logistic regression will be used to measure the relationships between socioeconomic factors, knowledge, and intent. The study will be based on Ajzen and Fishbein's Theory of Planned Behavior. Future research based on the training and experience attained from this program is anticipated to test the efficacy of different educational interventions for increasing knowledge about genetic testing for cancer.